


In a Breeze

by damnelijah



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Earthbending & Earthbenders, Fire Nation (Avatar), Firebending & Firebenders, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnelijah/pseuds/damnelijah
Summary: "Take Aeira and go. Now!"The Avatar has vanished. Sozin's Comet threatens the Air Nation as the time draws near, leaving the fate of the nation in the hands of 15-year-old Tashi and 16-year-old Tsering, as they venture to Ba Sing Se in an attempt to get the Earth Queen to help fight the battle against the Fire Nation.Also available on Wattpad under the same name.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	In a Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place at the same time that Aang disappeared from the Air Nation, shortly before the first time Sozin's Comet was used.

Khando stared at the sky, arms and legs hidden inside of his cloak. The sun dipped behind the horizon, painting the sky in melting shades of red, yellow and pink, cumulus clouds whisked in the sky. Khando turned towards Tashi and Tsering — the youngest master airbenders still at the temple. They'd both gotten their blue airbending tattoos recently, the ink still bright and colorful on their tanned skin.

As Khando studied the cloud formations, his face became overcome with more sadness as the world informed him of the doom that drew near.

"Tashi," Khando muttered, clasping Tashi's hand in between his. "You and Tsering need to go to Ba Sing Se and seek Earth Queen Kyeyi. When you meet her, you must ask for her to send her army to the Air Temples."

"Monk Khando," Tashi pleaded. "With all due respect — I'm fifteen, Tsering is 16, we just mastered airbending, like, two days ago, I don't know how to get there... I- I can't do this."

"Tashi. Soon, Fire Nation soldiers will raid the Air Temples. They're searching for the Avatar. You both are so young. For all they know, the Avatar could be any of you young benders — that's why you two must leave before the soldiers arrive on the day of Sozin's Comet." Khando insisted, his brow furrowed. "Take Aeira and go. Now!"

Tashi climbed onto Aeira's neck and Tsering into the saddle on her back. Khando glared at them, a small grin appearing on his face as he bowed. "Good luck, young ones. We'll hold out as long as we can." Tashi offered a faux hopeful smile before sighing and gripping the reins.

"Do you think you'll find Aang while we're gone?" Tsering asked.

Khando exhaled. "We'll... we'll try. We'll meet again."

"Aeira? Let's fly."

"I'd say we have a month or two to find Kyeyi," Tsering mumbled. "So we'd better get there fast."

"What if we never make it?" Tashi mumbled. "What if we — uh, get captured by the Fire Nation?"

"Tashi," Tsering put a hand on the younger airbender's shoulder. "We'll be fine. We'll be just fine. I promise." Tashi lowered his head, and the two soared above the clouds in silence as there was nothing to talk about, except the fear eating away at the two airbenders and the doom approaching the Air Temples.

.

The sky melted into a deep blue, stars introducing themselves on cue. Land was just coming into view from in the air, and Aeira began descending, the icebergs of the Southern Water Tribe coming into view.

“Short flight,” Tsering snorted.

“Aeira was tired!” Tashi protested as he hopped off the bison’s neck, feet sinking into the snowy ground. The igloos were in an arc-like shape, with a wall of snow behind it. The place almost seemed deserted, but Tashi and Tsering needed somewhere to stay for the night, and this was the only option.

“Hello? Do you boys need help?” A gentle voice called from behind them. Tsering walked forward, running a hand through his hair. “I’m Ghianna. Why are you boys here?”

Ghianna had beautiful dark skin accompanied by jet black hair let loose and flowing down her shoulders. She was dressed in traditional water tribe clothing, with a fur shawl of sorts around her to keep her and her (upcoming) baby warm.

“Hi, Ghianna,” Tsering said, extending an arm. “We’re going to Ba Sing Se, and we need a place to stay tonight. We’ll be taking off tomorrow afternoon.”

Ghianna said it was no problem and took the two to meet her family in their “cozy” igloo. It was rather spacious and a roaring fire kept everyone inside warm. Inside was a beefy guy with skin like Ghianna’s, wearing smeared water tribe warrior makeup, hair tied neatly in a bun at the back. Beside him sat a preteen in what looked like pajamas, arms limp on both sides. He looked like a short-haired version of his father, but with a softer jawline and brighter eyes.

“Hakku,” Ghianna cleared her throat. “I found these two airbender boys outside alone, is it alright for them to stay with us?”

Hakku stayed quiet, rubbing the white paint from off his face before shrugging. “I suppose,” he mumbled. “Not a lot of space here, to be honest--”

“They can stay with me! Hi, I’m Romeo!” Romeo raised his arm in quick rigid movements, wincing as he did so.

"This is my husband Hakku and my son Kanaaq." Kanaaq/Romeo was about to protest but let it go. "We're happy to have you here. Tomorrow we'll take you to meet the rest of the tribe."

Tashi shook Romeo's hand and bowed towards the adults in the room. “Thanks for letting us stay here. We’re really grateful.”


End file.
